Ruined Courtyard
Ruined Courtyard is a room in Phendrana Drifts in Metroid Prime. It is a very large, open room, its floor covered with water that is frozen over in most places. Description In the center is a tall stone structure; the three upper doors can be reached from its top. A number of small ice platforms are in the water, some floating, some stuck to the ground, and these aid in reaching higher areas of the room. At each end of the room is a spinner on a ledge: if Samus rotates these with the Boost Ball, a Bomb Slot is activated and three hatches high up in the room open. She can then reach the Bomb Slot via some ice platforms and detonate a bomb in it, which causes the room to fill with water from these hatches. The floating ice platforms rise with this, and for the small period of time before the water drains, it is possible to reach other ledges around the room. Following the ice platforms to the far end of the room from the Bomb Slot, there is a small ledge with a Morph Ball tunnel entrance in its wall; this leads to a small rectangular room containing an Energy Tank. The ice platforms can also be used to reach ledges around the central tower, leading to its top, where there are a number of crates. From here, the three upper doors can be reached, two with Space Jump and one with the Thermal Visor and Wave Beam in combination. Alternatively, a Spider Ball Track provides a quick route up, to the Specimen Storage door, and to the other doors from there. Once the Spider Ball has been collected, Flying Pirates are present around the top of the room. A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/secret_worlds_ruined_courtyard.php Inhabitants at the base of the room.]] *3 Flickerbats *3 Flying Space Pirates (with Spider Ball) Connecting rooms *Courtyard Entryway (via Blue Door) *Save Station A (via Missile Door Lock) *Specimen Storage (via Purple Door) *Quarantine Access (via De-energized Door) Scans ;Morph Ball Slot (inactive) :"This slot is inactive. It can likely be activated by something nearby." ;Morph Ball Slot (used) :"This slot has temporarily shut itself off." ;Morph Ball tunnel exit :"One-way access hatch. Entry point lies elsewhere." ;Platforms :"This unanchored platform floats on the surface of the water." ;Cordite statue :"This Cordite statue is worn and weathered. Scan indicates the presence of a Power Conduit behind the statue." ;Spinner (used) :"This Spinner device has been previously used. It has shut itself off." ;Door (unpowered) :"This door has no power. A nearby Power Conduit must be energized for it to open. A blast of electrical energy will energize the conduit. The conduit radiates some heat that is invisible in the normal spectrum." Gallery Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (62).png Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (67).png File:Phendrana's_Edge_Screenshot_(44).png|A Flying Pirate on guard. File:Ruined Courtyard.jpg|The room from the Save Station A door; the central tower can be seen. Category:Rooms Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime